


Playing Healer

by hermionemalfoy79



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemalfoy79/pseuds/hermionemalfoy79
Summary: When Draco gets injured, Scorpius takes it upon himself to take care of him with his mother's help. Dramione family one shot.





	Playing Healer

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, names, and places are copyright JK Rowling. No profit is being made from this fanfiction.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Summary:** When Draco gets injured, Scorpius takes it upon himself to take care of him with his mother's help. Dramione family one shot.

**Setting:** Draco and Hermione are married. Scorpius (age 5) is featured as their son.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Playing Healer**

It was a beautiful day at the start of summer. Everyone gathered at the Burrow on Sundays to spend the afternoons and stay for dinner in the early evening. Over the years, Hermione had convinced Draco to come with her and their son at least once a month. Even though she knew her husband and friends weren't the best of friends, they at least made an effort to tolerate each other for her sake which she appreciated. She knew that Draco wasn't entirely comfortable being at the Burrow, but he did it anyway for her, just the same as she did when they went to visit his acquaintances. She also knew that he enjoyed playing a good game of Quidditch at the Burrow as well although he wouldn't admit it out loud.

Hermione was inside helping prepare dinner with Molly and Fleur while mostly everyone else was gathered outside with the children to watch the game. Hermione wasn't all too interested in watching Quidditch and easily used her pregnancy as an excuse to stay away from it that day. She smiled from the window of the kitchen when she saw her son, Scorpius, jump up and down in cheer when Draco's team scored another goal.

Outside, Scorpius was seated on a blanket with James, Albus, and Lily as he was much closer to the Potter cousins than his Weasley cousins. Along the other side sat Rose and Hugo with their cousins, Dominique, Louis, Roxanne, Fred, and Lucy. Percy's other daughter, Molly, had opted to stay inside with her parents as she didn't enjoy Quidditch much either. Scorpius snickered with James when they saw Teddy and Victoire walking closely together across the fields. Turning away from the two who not-so-secretly fancied each other, he grinned widely when he saw his father duck out of the way of a Bludger and glare at Lavender who made a horrible Beater as she quickly apologized to him then glanced at her husband, Ron, who gave her an encouraging nod to keep a better eye out.

"Mummy!" Rose called up to her mother. "Uncle Draco is on _your_ team, you're suppose to make sure he doesn't get hit with a Bludger!"

Lavender grinned sheepishly to her daughter before shrieking and ducking away from a Bludger instead of batting it away. Rose groaned and hid her face with embarrassment towards her mother's horrible Quidditch skills.

"Aunt Lavender is horrible at this game," James laughed.

"She's no worse than Aunt Hermione and Aunt Fleur!" Rose said.

"Aunt Fleur would just complain that the wind was messing up her hair and you'd never get Aunt Hermione on a broom anyway, or at least not without Uncle Draco with her," James said and the children laughed, distracting themselves from the game. Scorpius rolled his eyes at them and got up, walking closer to the edge of the pitch to focus on the game better.

"Look out!" came Ginny's warning.

Scorpius looked up in shock just in time to see his father blocking a Bludger from hitting him. The Bludger hit Draco, knocking him off his broom and he hit the ground hard.

"Dad!" Scorpius cried and rushed forward.

"It's okay," Draco said, wincing at the cut on his leg. No one bothered to wear the proper Quidditch gear while playing at the Burrow, except those who played as Keeper. "Just keep back!" he warned his son. Scorpius gulped, knowing that he had done wrong by coming closer than he and the others were suppose to and stumbled backwards slightly.

"I'm sorry, daddy," he whispered, but Draco didn't hear him as he got up and brushed himself off.

"Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry!" Lavender cried as she hovered above them. "I didn't see that Bludger!"

"It's fine; just a small cut," he waved his hand nonchalantly. "I think I'll sit the rest of this game out though," he glanced up at Ginny who nodded and took over as Seeker for the team. They'd be down one Chaser but the game would be over soon for dinner anyway.

When Draco turned back, he noticed the tears in his son's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Dad, you're bleeding!" Scorpius said in a panicked voice, shakily pointing to his father's leg.

Draco glanced down and saw the cut just below his knee. "Must have scraped it on a rock," he shrugged.

"This is all my fault..." Scorpius said tearfully as Draco placed a hand on his shoulder to guide him back towards the house.

"Big boys don't cry, Scorpius," Draco said. "Especially over stuff like this. I'm fine, really."

"B-But..."

"It's just a little cut," Draco tried to assure his son as they came up to the back door that lead to the kitchen. "I didn't even feel it!"

"It's all my f-fault that you got hurt!"

"Well, you kids _were_ told to stay back away from the pitch," Draco pointed out.

Scorpius started sobbing by then.

Draco sighed and squeezed his son's shoulder lightly. "It's _fine_."

Suddenly the door burst open and Hermione looked worried. "What's wrong? Why is Scorpius crying?"

"Mum!" Scorpius cried. "It's all my fault that Dad got hurt!"

"Draco?" she asked worriedly. She gasped when she saw the blood trailing down his leg.

"It's just a small cut," Draco sighed. "It's not a big deal. Scorpius, calm down already!"

Scorpius shook his head frantically. "I-it's my f-fault b-because I wanted t-to get a c-closer look when James a-and everyone else we-were making j-jokes and not watching!"

"Scorpius, calm down," Hermione said softly, wiping her son's tears away. "Your father is fine, we'll get him fixed right up."

"Do you have any band-aids? I'll help," Scorpius said.

Hermione smiled. "Of course, sweetheart. You go find my purse; there's some band-aids in there."

Scorpius nodded and went into the living room to find his mother's purse.

Hermione sighed and looked at her husband. "What happened exactly?"

"Scorpius got too close to the pitch and I blocked a Bludger from hitting him and got thrown off my broom in the process. He feels it's his fault, but it's not. The Weasleys _really_ need to get a new Quidditch kit. That one is so outdated now that the Bludgers stray too much now."

"And it doesn't help that Lavender is a horrible Beater," Hermione glared towards the pitch where the game continued on. "Honestly, I don't know _why_ Ron insists that she plays with you guys."

Draco chuckled with agreement as she lead him over a chair to sit.

"Here, Mum!" Scorpius soon came back with a small box of band-aids that had a Muggle cartoon character on them. Ever since he had once hurt himself while at his Muggle grandparents' house and scraped his knee, he's liked Muggle band-aids that had characters on them.

Hermione went to get Molly's first aid kit to get a wet cloth. She was about to hand it over to Draco when Scorpius snatched it instead. Draco and Hermione looked at each other with amusement as Scorpius tended to his father's wound.

Hermione smiled as she watched the gentle determination that Scorpius expressed while washing off the blood and seeing the small cut.

"See? I told you is wasn't so bad," Draco said.

Scorpius nodded and Draco placed his hand over his son's smaller one to apply the amount of pressure. "You have to press down hard for a few moments to get the bleeding to stop," he explained.

Scorpius nodded again and pulled the cloth away to see that the bleeding had mostly stopped. "All that blood was from a little cut?" he asked.

Draco just shrugged. He had no idea while his wife and son were making such a big deal about it. It's nothing that a simple spell wouldn't fix. However, he decided to humor them and let them fix it up the Muggle way.

"Next you have to put this on it," Hermione said, pouring some antiseptic on a on a cotton swab that she had found in the first aid kit. She handed it to Scorpius and helped him apply it.

Draco hissed at the stinging from it.

"Is Dad okay?" Scorpius whispered to his mother.

"He's fine," Hermione said. "It's just so that it keeps it from getting infected and now you can put the band-aid on the cut."

Scorpius nodded and reached into the box of band-aids for a small one. "I think Dad only needs a small one, right?"

"A small one is fine," Hermione nodded her approval.

Scorpius peeled open the band-aid and applied it gently. "There!"

"Perfect," Hermione smiled and kissed his blond hair. She got up and took the cloth and cotton swab to put in the rubbish bin and put the antiseptic back where it belonged.

"Oh! We forgot something!" Scorpius said before Draco had a chance to get up. "A magic kiss!"

"A magic kiss?" Draco asked, puzzled.

"Oh, right. How could we forget?" Hermione grinned as she came back and knelt down beside her son again.

Draco eyed his wife and son with amusement as they both bent forward to place a soft kiss on the band-aid.

"Mum and Nana always kiss my booboos better!" Scorpius explained. "Does it feel better now, Dad?"

"Yes, it does," Draco chuckled, shaking his head with amusement and stood up. He ruffled his son's hair lightly. "How about you go out and finish watching the game with the others? Just stay behind the line!"

"I promise," Scorpius nodded and quickly left to go watch the rest of the game.

Draco wrapped his arms around his wife as they stood outside the door to watch him run towards where the others still sat on blankets.

"You're not going to finish the game?" she asked.

"No. It's getting late anyway," he said, gently rubbing Hermione's baby bump. "I really don't know why you two made such a big deal out of it. It was _just_ a small cut."

"Yes, I know," she said. "But Scorpius felt really bad so I let him go ahead and help."

"You could have just used a spell," he pointed out.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I thought it was cute how attentive he was being. Maybe he'll become a Healer someday. Though I'm surprised you let him do it."

Draco shrugged. "I don't mind humoring him. He _did_ after all realize his mistake in not listening," he said, noticing that Scorpius wasn't making that same mistake again as he sat back far enough from the pitch this time. "But tell me, what in Merlin's name is this red thing on the bandage?"

Hermione smirked. "Well, it's an American learning show that Scorpius likes to watch whenever he's at mum and dad's house. Elmo happens to be his favorite character so mum went out and got a couple of boxes of band-aids with Elmo featured on them for him."

Draco raised a brow and she placed a hand over his where it rested on her belly, reaching up give him a kiss on the lips. They broke apart when they heard the kids cheer and looked up to see Ginny holding the Snitch while Harry crossed his arms and pouted at his wife.

"Well, at least my team won," he smirked.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**The End**


End file.
